


worried about the Professor

by delorita



Category: Timeline (Movie 2003)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Gerard Butler Character, M/M, Paul Walker Character, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this a long time ago and I HAVE to post this because I am SOSOSOSOSO S A D about today's news. </p><p>R.I.P. Paul Walker :(:(:(</p>
            </blockquote>





	worried about the Professor

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/delorita/pic/000ab364/)

link to the 1024 x 768 original http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/72227/72227_original.jpg


End file.
